The Official Cabin Raiding Guide
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Help!Travis and Connor have taken over my computer to write this fanfi-Travis:Shuddup and let us talk!Connor:Yeah, anyways, READ! This is the official guide to raid a cabin.Travis and Connor:WE DON'T OWN PJO! But we own DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet!
1. Prepare Your Self! With Our Helpful Tips

**The Official Cabin Raiding Guide**

_Travis and Connor:_

Are you bored... lonely? Longing for something to mess with? Well you've opened up the right fanfic thing! Travis and Connor here, explaining to you in _awesome _detail on how to raid a cabin! We've captured This so called DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet person and is now using her computer to write this! And don't you _dare _come and try to rescue her, she's hidden in a very secure place.

**Chapter One: ****Prepare Your Self!**

_Connor:_

Alright first you'll need a flashlight.

_Travis: _

No! Don't listen to him! Don't bring a flashlight! That will give away your position.

_Connor: _

So what are they supposed to use? Their superly awesomely powers of night vision?

_Travis: _

Yes. Anyways, now you might be wondering why Connor had suggested bringing a flashlight. Well, your going to be raiding when it's nice and dark out side. Unless... of course your raiding The Hades cabin, then you want to raid during the day time, cause you know, they're vampires.

_Connor: _

Yeah. So, no flashlight. But bring some rope... wait... cancel the rope. There will be no need of rope. Wait! Bring some cookies! They're an awesome snack!

_Travis: _

Alright, let me actually tell you some helpful things to bring, instead of blabber-mouth Connor over there. Bring a hair pin, they're good at picking locks. Any lock. Also bring a pillow case. You know, so you can put your stuff in there! And like, not have to carry it everywhere you go. (**DOHWUW:** They're _not _vampires!)

_Connor: _

Dress up as Santa Clause.

_Travis:_

Why would they need to dress up as Santa Clause?

_Connor: _

So when your in the cabin, someone wakes up, sees you... you don't get caught! Cause your Santa Clause! Just tell them to go back to sleep or they wont get anything for Christmas!

_Travis:_

Oh good one bro! Pure genius!

_Connor:_

yeah! I know right! I could be the son of Athena or something!

_Travis: _

Anyways, another thing to help you before you go on a raiding spree. Bring a partner! Very important. So when you get caught (if you ever _do _get caught) you can blame it all on them!

_Connor:_

Yeah! Wait... hey! Is that why you always insist I go with you when you raid? It's not because of my smarty-ness?

_Travis:_

Another thing, never ever tell your partner that your just using them!

_Connor:_

Oh that's cold man, that's so cold I'm over here in Antarctica that it's so cold!

_Travis: _

Okay, that's all we can say about preparing for going on a raid. But that doesn't mean your ready! Not until you read the rest of the chapters! (if were able to publish the rest, that is)

_Connor:_

Hey your ignoring me! And you also told me I could end the chapter!

_Travis: _

I've told you a lot of things.

_Connor: _

Like what?

_Travis:_

Well for one, that the Easter bunny and Santa Clause is real.

_Connor:_

-gasp!- Santa inst real? Then who eats the cookies? Who makes soot tracks all over our living room? Hm? Explain _that_!

_Travis:_

Oh come on man! This chapter is supposed to be over! Just say bye bye and we can finally get back to that new comic series you 'found' in Percy's cabin.

_Connor:_

Alright, as Travis has said, the Easter Bunny isn't real, but I beg to differ that Santa is. Your not prepared to go raid a cabin yet. Read the following chapters (when we post them).

**A/N: **Hey Travis, what does A/N mean? Cause I see it after every chapter I read in FanFiction.

**Travis:** Uh, I think it means Author's Note.

**Connor:** Ooooh. So... we have to make an Author's Note after every chapter.

**DOHWUW **(DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet) **:** Not really.

**Travis: **Hey, I thought we duct taped your mouth!

**DOHWUW: **Putting fruit roll-ups over my mouth isn't duct taping it. But it was a tasty snack, thank you. :)

**Connor:** You just stay quiet so no one in fanfic hear you

**DOHWUW:** To late.

**Travis:** Dammit!


	2. What Cabins Are Good Raiding Cabins?

**Chapter 2:** What Cabins Are Good Raiding Cabins?

_Travis: _

Well the best cabins to go raiding in would be the Hephaestus cabin. But only pros like Connor and I can do high level stuff like that, your not ready for cool stuff like that yet.

_Connor:_

Why cant they raid the Hephaestus cabin Trav?

_Travis:_

Cause, those kids set traps! Also, don't raid the Athena cabin, they have traps too.

_Connor: _

So what cabin _can _they raid?

_Travis: _

Um, the Poseidon cabin. They like to keep their windows open at night, you know, to let the fresh sea air in. Their doors are usually locked though. The Aphrodite cabin is also a good place to raid. They always have the latest stuff.

_Connor: _

Um, oh, and the Hades cabin is always fun to mess with. Putting garlic on the windows and doors, also putting a bible on the nightstand. That's always fun to do. To see Nico's face when he walks out of the cabin... I still don't get how they can walk into the sunlight and not turn to ash. It makes no sense!

_Travis: _

Maybe they have this special ointment the put on to keep them from dying. I don't know.

_Connor:_

Okay maybe. Anyways, let's tell them the best cabins to raid from top to last.

_Travis:_

Okay, I'll start. The Apollo cabin is kind of up there with the top cabins to raid. Why? Cause well that cabin has all this cool stuff in it like the Aphrodite's! And plus that have no defense system what so ever.

_Connor: _

Dude, you would think that after all their stuff has been stolen that they would learn better.

_Travis:_

Yeah, anyways, the next cabin best to raid would be, the Aphrodite cabin for various reasons given above. After that one would be the Demeter cabin. They're easy to raid, and play pranks on! Just ask them... wait don't ask them. Bad idea, cancel it. But it's still a good cabin to raid. They always have chocolate in there.

_Connor:_

Yeah! After that one would be the Hades cabin.

_Travis:_

Nu uh! It would be the Dionysus cabin! They have no protection what so ever... well except a locked door.

_Connor:_

But if you raid the Hades cabin then you wont get in as much trouble.

_Travis:_

I beg to differ. The vampires would come after us one they pick up our scent and suck our blood. You don't want your blood sucked now do ya bro?

_Connor: _

No, okay, so the Hades cabin would be last on the list.

_Travis:_

No, Zeus would be. His kids shoot lightening bolts at us. That's way worse than becoming a vampire!

_Connor:_

No way dude. Getting your blood sucked out of your body would be way worse.

_Travis: _

Yeah, but at least you would be able to live forever. If you get zapped by lightening you die. And I don't wanna die man!

_Connor:_

Whatever. So after Dionysus cabin would be the Poseidon cabin cause Percy likes to keep his window open. Plus his brother makes all this cool stuff.

_Travis:_

Yeah. And after the Poseidon cabin would be the Ares cabin. Were getting to the bottom of the list now so these would be cabins you would want to avoid raiding. The Ares cabin is super scary. It's not really a good cabin to raid cause they barely have any cool stuff. Just boar heads and deer antlers. It's weird and creepy! Especially at night. Oh and what they would do to you when they find out you took their stuff. -shivers- just don't raid there. I still have nightmares...

_Connor:_

Yeah man, gods that was horrible what they did to us! They should go to jail or something!

_Travis:_

Alright, next horrible cabin to raid would be the Zeus cabin for reasons given above.

_Connor:_

And the worst cabin ever to raid would be the Hades cabin! Cause they could suck your blood or something. But raiding these 3 cabins are possible. If you have enough skill and wit. Like us! I mean, how else would we capture DOHWUW _and _steal her computer.

_Travis:_

Alright, we got some questions in our email about this guide and I think now would be the time to answer them.

_Connor: _

Alright, first one coming up.

Q:_If I were to bring cookies like you suggested, then what kind of cookies should I bring?_

Okay dude, you should totally bring chocolate chip! That's, like the best cookie on earth!

_Travis:_

Okay, I get the question now.

Q: _Are the Hades kids really vampires._

Yes. That's a stupid question, of course they are! Okay, two more questions and then were done.

_Connor:_

Alright, next one comin on up dude.

Q: _Is Santa real?_

Of course he is! Now I don't really think the Easter Bunny might not be, sorry dude. But we all know that Santa _is _real.

_Travis:_

What ever you say little brother. Alright, last one.

Q: _What's for dinner?_

DOHWUW is that you? Were having pizza for dinner, god, but your crusts.

_Travis and Connor: _

Well, were done with this chapter, hope our guide is helpful to you. But you still aren't ready to go out into the world and raid cabins. You are far from ready!


	3. Execises

**Chapter 3: **Excersizes

_Travis and Connor: _

Okay, we've pretty much told you everyone you kind of need to know, so it's time for some practice.

**Exercise one:** Practice stealing things near you, like if you have a brother or sister, practice stealing their things. Same goes if you live with your mom, dad, grandma, etc... When you've mastered this, move onto_ exercise two_.

**Exercise two: **Okay, now your ready for some bigger things. Stealing your friend's things when your at their house! First start with taking minor things that they wont miss, then move up to the bigger fish. Now, when you've mastered this, you may move onto _exercise 3 _dude.

**Exercise three:** Alright so you've got one and two down, now your ready for three. Your ready for 'borrowing' things from stores. Take little things that wont make the beeper thing beep when you leave the store. When you've got this down. then dude, your ready for the big stuff... raiding cabins!

_Travis:_

Now remember, your not a pro yet, so don't go for the Ares cabin.

_Connor: _

Or the Hephaestus cabin. You don't want to get scarred for life man!

_Travis:_

And at all costs, stay away from the Hades cabin... unless you want to be a creature of the night forever and ever until someone stakes you, then you can go there. But if you don't, just don't set foot any where _near _that place!

_Connor:_

Alright -tears up- off you go now! Go out there and steal to your heart's desire! -cries- Oh you guy have grown up_ soooo muuuch_!

_Travis: _

-claps Connor- Get a hold of yourself dude!

_Connor:_

-sniffs- Okay... now... you guys go have some fun... AND DON'T COME BACK!

_Travis:_

If you get sewed, don't blame it on us! You were the one who read through this short little fanfic!

_Connor:_

But if all goes wrong... blame Travis! (Or your partner in crime)

_Travis:_

Now we much go before that Hades girl finds us. I think she wants to suck our blood... or at least beat us to a pulp!

_Connor: _

Good bye all!

_Travis:_

Wait, maybe we should untie that Hermes girl. Poor things is probably starving!

_Connor:_

Well you were the one who starved her!

_Travis:_

You didn't object to the idea!

_Connor:_

But I didn't suggest it!

_Travis:_

-shakes his head- let's just let her go before the police finds us.

_Connor:_

Alright good idea.


End file.
